Palletized goods are normally wrapped by pulling a bag or hood down over them and then securing the hood to the pallet. To this end the bag is bunched up on holders that are aligned above the corners of the package and that are pulled apart so that they can be moved down over the package, with the bag pulling upward off them. As described in German utility model 90 01 319 some retaining means or brake is frequently provided to inhibit the bag from pulling off and being left too loose on the package.
Under the best of circumstances such arrangements frequently leave the wrapping too loose at least in the middles of the sides of the package. As a result the package is not resistant to diagonal forces and can easily be upset if one corner of a side is pushed or pulled opposite to the diagonally opposite corner.